


【代发】在野外

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg
Summary: 原作者 lft@平白无故
Relationships: 源声
Kudos: 34





	【代发】在野外

崔始源等了金钟云很久。  
他站在便利店对面，晒着午后三点的烈日吃掉一个奶油甜筒。身后酒馆老板娘问他在等谁，他舔了舔糖分残留的嘴唇，甜筒解暑不解渴，没多久又是口干舌燥，手指也黏黏的。  
不知道该说是等谁，于是崔始源推推墨镜笑了笑，询问老板娘是否能借她的水洗个手。  
墙根处铁锈斑生的水管接引着深山里的泉水，崔始源拧开水龙头，第一注水被太阳晒的滚烫，流了一会儿渐渐转凉，他躬身接了几捧洗脸，冲刷掉让脑子昏涨的暑气才觉得痛快许多。  
之后跟老板娘告了别，崔始源沿着新翻过的青黑色柏油路走下了坡。这个偏远的训练营外面除了便利店，只有零散的几间饭馆和民居，过了这些，就再也见不着人烟了。  
崔始源在一根糊满了旧广告的废弃电线杆旁边站定，继续等。很久没有车子经过了，他扯了扯洗脸时被打湿的衣领，这样的高温和暴晒，大概马上就能干透。  
他入伍后半年没见金钟云了，这次休假是好不容易对上金钟云的休息天，前一晚通电话，他满心的狂喜压也压不住，像揣了一窝撒野的兔子在胸腔里。金钟云在另一边笑他，说崔始源你都三十岁了，不要像个秋游前的八岁孩子。  
金钟云应该是躺在床上，扑着枕头，握着手机讲电话。他声音里有些沙哑的懒倦，听来温存至极，崔始源情不自禁把听筒压紧耳朵。想要哥给我的兔子唱催眠曲。他说。  
什么兔子？没什么。呀，你这家伙。哥怎么还不睡？睡不着。是想我吧？你少点没用的自信就更讨人喜欢了。……  
他真的越来越想念金钟云，过去半年，除去几次通话，他只能从电视里看这个人，在鲜花簇拥的舞台，礼堂顶上降落辉煌的光束，金钟云的白西装白的耀目，他闭着眼，连睫毛都染上了金色。  
同辈们嚷着要换台，要看女团，但崔始源看的专注，谁也不敢上来抢遥控器。相思苦是解了，坏处就是，看过金钟云的夜晚，崔始源都睡不着，隔天还要训练，他翻来覆去的失眠，再睁眼，天边都亮了。  
这样折磨人，不如断了联络两年后再见。崔始源想他一定是等得烦躁了才有这样的念头，而他的烦躁也一定不是对金钟云的，这天气，实在，他妈的，太热了。  
崔始源有点恍惚，耳朵却里听见一声轻佻的口哨。他醒神，身边不知什么时候停下一台亮红的车子，他的钟云哥，趴在车窗，下巴搁在交叠的双臂上，墨镜拨下一点，露出眯笑的细长凤眼。  
“好帅，哪里来的电影明星？”  
看来他最近在和油嘴滑舌的人玩。“金先生来晚了。”崔始源笑。  
“啊，抱歉，堵车。”金钟云今天把新染的头发全部梳了上去，露着端正饱满的额头，眉毛也好好修整过，还戴了他喜欢的积年的银耳环。“倒是你，怎么不在约好的地方等？”  
“为了保护哥的行程。”  
金钟云嗤了一声。“说是会说。”他伸出手拽起崔始源T恤下摆，卷起衣袖的的一截小臂瘦的出奇。“过来给哥看看。”  
忽然这么老气。崔始源走近一步，金钟云摘了墨镜，眯着眼把他仔仔细细一打量，马上皱起脸。“这么黑了！”  
崔始源无奈。“训练当然会晒黑。”  
金钟云还想说点什么，但崔始源不想再听到黑不黑的，他抓起金钟云的手腕，一把硬硬的骨头硌的他心惊。“好不容易来了，我有个地方想带你去。”  
金钟云耸一下眉头，没有异议。“那车你开？”  
崔始源应了，金钟云下车转去坐了后排。车子里冷气开的很足，崔始源随便一打量，无论摆件还是布置，全是金钟云喜欢的，他的取向真是从没变过。这么一想崔始源安心许多。  
金钟云舒舒服服的歪在后座，刚定下来，马上又坐不住了。“这老古董你还留着。”说着他拿了崔始源装在前胸口袋里的墨镜，把自己脸上那副替下来，上半身探出前面的椅背，凑向后视镜左看右看，完了还皱皱眉。  
“哥送我的第一样东西。”  
“有点土。”  
“我还是很喜欢。”  
直到金钟云重新坐好，崔始源才发动车子。他知道一个地方，景色不错又安静，平时基本不会有人去，打从和金钟云约好见面，他就盘算着去那里。  
金钟云不知道崔始源要开多久，他刷遍了手机上的社交软件，回了钟真和朋友的消息，马上无聊下来，翻了翻手边的杂志，但看没几分钟就眼晕，仰着头打了个大大的呵欠。  
“哥困吗？”崔始源瞟了眼后视镜，见金钟云无聊，就和他搭起话来。  
“我睡饱了才来的。”  
“难怪。”  
“难怪什么？”金钟云转脸，在镜子里和崔始源对上眼睛。  
“哥的脸有些肿。”崔始源笑出了白牙和酒窝，一脸纯良和善。“但是很可爱。”  
后半句补的有些晚，金钟云“呀”了一声，有着不知真假的微愠，他扔开杂志靠过来，手臂一横勒住崔始源的脖子。“开我的玩笑？”  
崔始源一惊，握稳方向盘。“哥你别闹，我在开车。”  
“你现在知道别闹了？”金钟云收紧胳膊，与其说他在收拾崔始源，不如说这更像一个密实的拥抱。崔始源的耳根处渐渐发烫，是金钟云湿润的热息一阵一阵的扑在那儿。  
崔始源得开车，但金钟云让他没法专注。有只手从他的肩膀滑到胸膛，摁在他逐渐鼓噪的心脏的位置，随后耳朵里极清晰的听见一声轻俏的哼笑。“好好开车，哥来找找你的兔子在哪里。”  
前面一路平直，但崔始源还是悬着心抓紧了方向盘。这哥真的愈发过火，隔着T恤摸摸揉揉玩够了，干脆从衣摆把手伸进去，手很冷，他被激的一颤，像是有什么水中生物，小小的，冰凉滑腻的游过他的腹部、腰侧，翻起一片一片的颤栗。  
他盯着前路，绷着咬肌忍耐。偶尔从后视镜里一瞥，他看见自己额角的血管隐隐突起扭动，始作俑者的嘴唇贴着他浮红的耳廓，那点促狭的笑容看的他烧心不止，这位哥难不成是喝了酒来的？  
“热么？你流了好多汗。”  
“停下吧。”崔始源真心实意的劝道，他觉得自己现在什么事都干得出来，今天钟云哥最好不要求饶。  
似乎是一条道走到黑的金钟云，半点也不在意崔始源压低了的声音里的危险因子，他的手指往下再往下，插进了崔始源的裤边。“我们始源，进军队半年了吧。”  
崔始源回了声“嗯”，默默加速。  
“怎么解决呢？这里。”金钟云垂眼认真的看着下面，像是真的好奇。  
崔始源知道金钟云要这么问。“那哥是怎么解决的？”他一看见背后那人在镜子里瞪了他一眼，脸上就笑的更开了。  
不过金钟云似乎把这个笑看作了挑衅，他皱了下鼻子，动手解起崔始源的皮带扣。“我示范给你看。”  
好容易上钩，和以前一样。崔始源猛的一打方向盘，金钟云被甩回后座，摸着磕疼的后脑勺，横起眼按捺住差点冲口而出的脏话。  
“抱歉啊哥，系好安全带吧。”

距离训练营七八公里的山下，有一处融雪汇成的湖，水是澄净的深翡翠色，岸上生满了一人高的蒲苇，秋天时厚绒绒的白花穗连绵成海，很值得看。  
崔始源把车停在湖边，熄掉火。金钟云在车里坐太久，迫不及待的下去活动筋骨，他站在车前，抬起双臂伸了个懒腰，痛快的吸了几口掺着湖水冷甜味的空气，然后举高手机拍起照来。  
“这里好漂亮。”金钟云说。  
“漂亮。”崔始源关上车门走近全无防备的金钟云，脚下的碎石喀拉响动。  
“草怎么这样高？”  
“不是很好么？”崔始源摸上金钟云的后脑勺，拇指蹭着他软嫩的耳垂，直到这人接受信号转脸看他，他才接着说：“做什么外面都看不见。”  
金钟云什么都没说，扭回脸。“你看那有水鸟。”  
在车上那么放得开，现在却有点拘谨了，是因为在光天化日底下么？崔始源把金钟云扳向这面，一把将他小小瘦瘦的脸颊捧住了。“哥不想我么？”  
金钟云垂着眼睛，好一会儿才看向崔始源，对视一眼又躲开了，想扭开脸，但崔始源捧的结实，他脸颊肉都挤出来了，有点狼狈。  
崔始源执着的追着金钟云的眼睛，俊俏的小脸在他掌心烫起来，等他终于英勇的光明正大的看向他时，竟连眼眶都烧红了。  
“我不在这做。”  
一如既往是虚势的金钟云。崔始源被他自然流露的情态戳中心窝，揉了揉这三十多岁的哥的头发，喜欢的不知道说什么好。  
“弄乱了弄乱了！”金钟云晃着脑袋，推起崔始源的肩膀来。  
崔始源一揽他的腰杆，两具身体撞在一起贴紧，等金钟云仰脸，崔始源就低头亲了过去。  
那真是蛮横至极的亲吻，是兽类才有的、征服吞噬般的缠绵，连舌根都酸软了，改换方位的空档才能狠狠的吸一口氧气。  
其实荒疏了半年他们的接吻节奏已经对不上，一扭头鼻子就会磕架，连磕了几下，崔始源伸手锢住了金钟云的头，完完全全的掌控了主导，金钟云本来占得一半的攻势，现在被他吻得只有脖子后仰鼻子哼哼的份。  
很热，面目发烫，甚至皮肤已经渗出了薄汗，已经分不清是谁让谁更热了。  
崔始源将手伸进金钟云的衬衫底下，肌理凹陷的地方尤其细腻潮湿。他的掌心抚过金钟云半年不见有了点厚度的胸膛，蹭过逐渐硬挺的两小粒乳尖，一通折腾下来金钟云的衬衫已经乱糟糟的卷上去小半，他也去拽崔始源的T恤，从后腰掀起来，胡乱的摸着手底下结实的背肌。  
做这些动作时他们的嘴唇并没分开。崔始源推着金钟云，搂着腰一抱，把他安置在车前盖上。被吻到发晕的哥有些坐不稳，慌忙搂了过来。等这战争似的热吻结束时，伤兵金钟云软趴趴的砸进崔始源怀里，怕崔始源又来，横起手臂挡在两个胸膛之间。  
崔始源也在喘，但他比金钟云好些。他确信他的思念已经很好的传达给了金钟云，当然金钟云那份他也收到了，像是那些不服气的回拥、啃咬、抚摸之类。  
金钟云的耳朵红的可爱，这样的红从他的眼角一直蔓延到剧烈起伏的胸口。崔始源一手撑在他身畔，一手解着他的衬衫纽扣和皮带扣，他皮肤滑腻的肩膀、精瘦的腹部、纤细的腰肢，接连着裸露在白晃晃的天光底下。  
“非在这不可……？”金钟云按住被解开一半的皮带扣，有点紧张。  
“我们也可以在路上随便找个不用出示证件的私人旅店，但是哥，你最近很有名，还是别冒险的好。”  
“那就去车上。”  
金钟云说着就要下去，但崔始源已经解开了他的皮带，把牛仔裤连着内裤拽下来一截。金钟云急了，蹬了几下腿，崔始源没往下脱，只是把整只手伸进去确认他想确认的。  
沉甸甸的硬胀中的器官被一把握住，金钟云仍然死撑着说：“会被看见。”  
崔始源笑笑。“难说。”他凑过去亲了亲金钟云微微红肿的湿润嘴唇，还有尖俏下颌与漂亮脖颈，细致的啄吻一路往下，他伏下身停在金钟云下腹，听见这人磕巴着叫了一声“崔始源”。 他装作没听见，把金钟云半硬的家伙从裤子里拿出来，那前端已经涨得露头了，手才撸了两把就轻搐着泌出了透明黏液，果真是很久没发泄的样子。“看来哥是真的很忙。”崔始源用拇指轻蹭着孔眼处，金钟云敏感的腰都发颤了，眼睛湿漉漉的，渴极了的样子。  
撸没几下，金钟云的整个茎身又烫又硬，崔始源寻着熟知的敏感点一一去弄，更多的汁液淌出来了，他拢起掌心上下套弄，带起一阵黏乎乎的水声，经脉的搏动感在握紧时很明显，底下的囊袋也硬硬的收缩着。  
崔始源看着金钟云，屈起一条腿坐在车前盖上的人正闭着眼沉溺在情欲里，仍带着那副老古董墨镜，头发散下来几缕，蹙着眉，斜着修长的脖颈，嘴唇里呼着热气，渗汗的皮肤在光下有种温润的亮泽。整个人都漂亮的不可思议。  
这么想着，崔始源低头，张口吞进了他的性器。  
“哈……始源呐……！”金钟云吓了一跳，咬着牙，狠命抑制住喉咙里的低吟，慌乱的小手抓住了崔始源肩头的衣物。  
崔始源没半点犹豫的吞到深处，他感到金钟云突然的涨大，饱满的肉感撑在他口腔，舌头被紧紧压迫，还是尝到了体液的咸涩。他反应过来自己也正硬的发疼，甚至，他还胀鼓鼓的憋在裤裆里。  
金钟云舌尖颤的说不出话，他大概快射精了，忽然不管不顾的推起崔始源的肩膀，腰也一个劲的往后撤。  
崔始源不允许，双手抓住他的屁股往自己这推，放松喉咙，把金钟云吞进极限的深度，再用嘴唇裹着，慢慢退出来。临近爆发的性器湿亮深红，烫的吓人。  
应该没有哪个男人受得了这种要命的刺激。金钟云仰着身子，险些坐不住，他爽到爆了一句脏话，气急败坏的拿掉墨镜，揪起崔始源就亲，牙齿没分寸的咬着崔始源的嘴唇、下巴、脖子。  
痕迹。崔始源挡着狂躁的小动物，重新帮他撸起来。几个紧握的套弄后，金钟云哽着喉咙，额头死抵着崔始源的肩骨，弓着腰射了出来，溅了崔始源满手。  
他喘了一会儿，抬起眼睛看崔始源，有点魔怔，好像还没有从高潮里回过神。崔始源用干净那只手拍了拍他的后脑勺，顺带着把人摁进怀里。

那之后金钟云有些浑浑噩噩，崔始源说什么他都照做，乖是乖，就是有点心不在焉。崔始源问他是不是被太阳晒的头晕，他摇摇头，动了下腰，因为屁股里吞着崔始源的性器，马上就不敢动了。  
他的内里湿的过分，并没用很多润滑，但黏热的体液泛滥的厉害，幼嫩的内壁好像发烧那样滚烫，软腻腻的缠着那个大家伙细细吞吐，崔始源也不自觉挺腰往深处顶，像是全身浸在温泉里，舒服的有点恍惚。  
起初做的并不激烈，分量惊人的性器抽出一大半又慢慢顶回去，经过前列腺的位置时格外缓慢，甚至故意停在那儿厮磨，崔始源一这样，金钟云的就体内裹的更紧，于是他不得不更用力的撞进去，来来回回，力道失控了，节奏也越来越野蛮。  
太深了。金钟云双手撑在车盖上，被崔始源顶的鼻息紊乱，腰渐渐失力，要不是有崔始源搂着，恐怕已经连腰带腿瘫下去了。“嗬……军队的家伙……”他笑了笑，身后猛然一下狠撞，肠壁火辣辣的痛起来，但碾过敏感处，他爽的手指都蜷曲了。“你……你给我轻点！”  
“不喜欢？”崔始源抚着他细瘦的脖子，不大的喉结在手指底下挣动。“我们以前都是这样做的。”  
“但是……”疼。好像全身每一个器官每一个部位都敏感了起来，金钟云控制不住泪腺，眼眶攒起了泪花，嘴里也在嘶嘶抽气，可即便如此，他仍然勃起了，前列腺被持续刺激，酸胀的快慰感沉甸甸的越积越满，性器颤巍巍的，附和着崔始源野蛮的频率晃啊晃。“嗯……好棒……”他失神的呢喃，全然不知道自己前后矛盾，而崔始源则危险的眯起了眼。  
“哥学坏了。”他从后面掐住金钟云的下巴，拇指顶紧咬的齿列，连绵的狼狈的呻吟从金钟云的漂亮嘴巴里止不住的溢出来。“以前可不这样，最近交了新朋友？”  
金钟云晃了晃脑袋，但挣不开崔始源的钳制，下巴上的一滴汗落在光亮的漆面上，摔成更小的无数滴，额发也湿了，黏糊糊的贴着眼皮。他想说“没有”，不知道浆糊似的脑子怎么想的，张口就成了“我说没有你就信么？“  
需要说，他们在一起许多年，做爱的次数数也数不清，怎么在这种时候刺激对方，两个人都十分精通。崔始源一下子就看破了金钟云的小伎俩，他无声的笑了笑，掐住了金钟云的乳尖。“不要试图激怒我。”  
一早就挺立涨红的小东西被汗浸湿后滑溜溜的，崔始源捉住了它又是揪又是搓，还用力摁进乳晕里揉弄，微妙的酥麻让金钟云弓起了背，体内一阵绞紧。  
那种紧缚的甜美快感逼出崔始源一声低喘，他有些负气的，把金钟云的上身搂过来，揽起他的膝弯，让他被操到红肿湿软的穴口敞得更开，把自己硬烫如铁的性器一口气插到根，搅弄他的内里像搅弄烤化的棉花糖，凶狠的抽出来再凶狠干进去，一下、一下、再一下，直到将糖汁也捣到黏腻不堪……  
金钟云仰着头剧烈的抽气，张着口却发不出半个音节，如同失声。他靠在崔始源肩上，腰绷的像一把漂亮的弓，手乱挥了几下，抓住了崔始源的胳膊。  
放弃啃手后养出的小小一截指甲刺着崔始源的皮肤，不过崔始源并不在意这点疼痛，他低头伏在金钟云的肩窝，挺胯持续着频率激烈的冲撞。性器抽出来时保险套上裹满了热液，湿亮湿亮的，湖边的空气逐渐变得冰冷，他每次回到金钟云暖洋洋的身体里，都忍不住深深喘息。  
他不愿出去。他想。  
“哥，让我射在里面。”崔始源咬着金钟云的耳垂轻声请求。  
金钟云肩膀一抖，扭过脸看他。“什么？”他的眼窝和睫毛都被汗弄的潮乎乎的，平伸开的细长眼尾又红又湿，呼出的热气像是要化雾，因此他的眼睛看起来朦朦胧胧的，不知道是听见了还是没听见。  
但他的肠壁里正一点点绞紧，崔始源知道这哥听见了。这么干除了事后麻烦并没什么意义，所以崔始源之前从没提过这种要求，只有今天他无论如何都想这么干，一想到过几个小时金钟云就要走，他就疯了似的想留点什么下来。  
“拜托。”他缓下了动作等金钟云的回答，一刻不停的亲吻金钟云的耳根、侧颈、肩膀，嘴唇磨蹭着他的肌肤，像撒娇。他了解金钟云，心软好哄的哥是不会拒绝的。  
果然，金钟云心一横扭回脸，耳朵红的像是要灼化那枚银耳环。“……我真受不了你。”  
得逞了。崔始源呼了口气，笑着亲了亲金钟云的肩膀。他一手扯掉了保险套，用湿漉漉的饱满坚实的蘑菇头抵上了金钟云颤抖翕张的穴口，没急着进去，只是贴着皱褶磨了一会儿，直到那个地方滑腻无比，才一口气顶进去。  
早已被狠狠操软的地方轻易就纳进了崔始源的大家伙，没有任何阻隔的实实在在的火热契合让两个人都有点丧失理智。  
体内再次被撑满，下腹忽然升起一股射精的冲动，金钟云想蜷起身体，但他的腿仍然被崔始源揽的高高的，他迷迷糊糊的想到做了快两小时，崔始源一次都没释放过，而在他屁股里凶猛抽插的东西硬烫如初，甚至胀的更粗，几乎快把他撑坏了。  
“啊啊……你这个混蛋……”金钟云没力气出声了，一低头，满当当的生理泪水就噼里啪啦落了下来，他耳朵里听着两个人的粗重喘声和后穴被生猛搅弄的孟浪水声，身前的性器越来越硬，他快疯了。  
崔始源察觉手臂溅上了什么滚烫的液体，他伸手摸了摸金钟云的脸，沾到一片湿。  
金钟云体内抽搐的厉害，大概快到了。事实上，崔始源自己也快了，因此他每个深顶都狠狠的擦过金钟云的敏感处，怀里的人惨兮兮的发着抖，几次都差点站不住。  
他不知道为什么会在这种关头想起训练营里的事，在射击场上，头顶的烈日快要把皮肤烤融，汗水把迷彩服都浸透了，胀痛的脑袋箍在头盔里如同受刑，他死咬住牙根集中注意力瞄准靶心，听到号令，立刻扣下扳机。  
那个瞬间他似乎能听到子弹破出枪膛穿透空气的长响，一如这个瞬间，他最后一撞，冲进金钟云身体里深到不能再深的地方，全身的力量在这一秒绷紧后，他搂紧金钟云的胸膛，重重低喘着高潮了，电光白闪噼啪迸溅，那样激烈喷注的射精持续了十几秒，给他整个人瞬间空出去的错觉。  
金钟云被崔始源抱的极紧，有着胸骨都将错开的疼，但他没有余裕关心这个，滚烫的精液一股一股冲荡着他被摩擦的敏感至极的肠壁，他控制不住的深深颤栗，那只是精液，而他却像被高处倾覆的巨大水流狠狠冲刷了神智，甚至都不知道自己是怎么射的。  
他只知道全身都冷极了，这个深翡翠色的湖，忽然让他冷的发颤。直到崔始源的嘴唇碰了碰他的脸，他才回神，软绵绵的发起怒来。  
“呀……我明明是来休假的……”  
崔始源捧过他的下巴，温温柔柔的亲过去。“我也是啊哥。”  
流过眼泪的地方有些刺痒，金钟云吸了吸鼻子，由着崔始源久久的抱着他，他都不敢想为什么屁股里的东西还没软下去，甚至连动也不敢动。  
崔始源没打算折腾他了，清理掉身上车上的体液，衣服穿好，他就在车里抱着金钟云想，休假足有两三天，剩下的时间该做什么。  
金钟云披着外套靠着崔始源，呼吸沉滞，好像快睡着了，来时梳的背头已经全散掉，现在乱糟糟的盖着额头眉毛，看着怪可怜的。  
“钟云哥有什么计划么？”崔始源晃了晃金钟云。  
“别动。”金钟云一抽气。“要流出来了，混蛋。”  
“抱歉。”崔始源是真的觉得抱歉，他捏了捏金钟云冰凉冰凉的小手，满心的愧疚。“还冷么？”  
“冷。”金钟云闷声闷气的说。  
于是崔始源把自己的外套也给他搭上，裹严实之后又好好把人搂住。“在水边是有些冷。”  
“我还没有好好看过这个湖。”  
“也不过一片草和一池水。”  
“那你干嘛带我来这。”金钟云恨恨的啃了崔始源的锁骨一口。“你这匹发情的马。”  
崔始源哈哈笑着，捉住金钟云挥起来的拳头。“哥别动，不是要流出来了？”  
闹了几下，金钟云的确没了力气，自暴自弃的栽回崔始源肩膀。“现在去哪里……”  
“我在南边有座房子，没人知道。”  
金钟云懒懒的“嗯”了一声，困的鼻音都重了。“那就去南边晒太阳。”  
“是。”  
崔始源心满意足的亲了亲金钟云的发顶。


End file.
